


Not in this Universe - Marron - Day 2

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: DBnextgenweek2019 [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Both adults, Courtship, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, I think its cute but hey I’m just one human, Love later in life, Odd Pairing, Overprotective, Please no hate LOL, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, universe 6 - Freeform, universe 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Bare with me I know this is an odd pairing but the story is cute I think.... I hope??? I adore Marron and I think she deserves a man who is sweet and caring just like her dad. So I ship this all day long. I also want a pair between the universe 6 and 7. Enjoy!MARRON IS AN ADULT FYI





	Not in this Universe - Marron - Day 2

"Marron, honey no. Not in this universe!" Krillin cried out, completely missing his verbal blunder, considering the source of their argument.

"Good to know that if I move to universe 6 you will accept my choice." She fired back calmly with a devilish smirk. My Dende Marron may have favored Krillin in several ways, her shorter height, her eyes, her unique lack of a certain facial feature, but she definitely had eighteen's sly and witty personality. Oh and her affinity for sarcasm. She had an answer for everything just like her mother.

Krillin held his thumb and pointer finger to his forehead and exhaled audibly. "Marron it's not just that and you know it. I fought alongside with him and he's very honorable and respectful which is great. It also why I'm utterly shocked he asked to date you, he’s quite a bit older than you, you are in your twenties."

"Daddy, first of all, he's a total dork and sweetheart he asked to court me. Second, I'm a grown woman. I'm 28 and he's 39. Although him being sayian we look roughly the same age."

She didn't want to throw everyone else's relationships in the line of fire but Trunks was four years old than his wife. Goten was engaged to Bulla and she was 21 and he was 31. Why was this any different? Not to mention that when Krillin met eighteen she had essentially been reborn an android. She was younger in appearance and life experience than Krillin.

They were apart eleven years, sure but they were at a mature point in their lives. He wanted to have a family and so did she. Her fashion career wasn't going to fulfill her desire to have that. Trunks’ wife was her best friend and seeing her closest friend grow a family felt like a reality check. She happened to have fallen head over heels for the kind-hearted warrior shortly after.

"Marron, you've met him how many times? He's visited our earth a good handful each year but mostly for training with Vegeta."

"Daddy we've been talking for 3 years now." She said and Krillin raised his brows. "Trunks helped us by making a fancy watch com device that you can talk over. The range extends beyond our universe and into his." She explained.

"Eighteen remind me to give Trunks a piece of my mind."

"Okay honey." monotony Eighteen chimed, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, daddy I really like him okay. So please he is on earth now. Trunks and his wife are having dinner at their house to celebrate and their babies will be there."

"You can't bribe me with the twins Marron, regardless of how cute and chubby they are." Krillin pouted.

"It was worth a shot. Just please be nice to him. I know you're bummed that your chances of being legally family with Goku are squashed but if it makes you feel better Bulla and I have sworn an arranged marriage between our future children." Marron teased. Krillin just muttered under his breath.

Krillin of course agreed to dinner. He wasn't much of a hothead so he did fine staying calm. Marron greeted Cabba with a peck on the cheek and he blushed.

He had grown up. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants. By general earth culture standards, he was still incredibly awkward and formal. However, for someone not even from this universe he probably fits in more than most of their friends.

Marron helped adjust Cabba's tie and pat his chest gently. Krillin knew Cabba was nervous and he should be, Marron was his baby girl. His one and only child.

It felt like yesterday he was rocking her to sleep and burping her over his shoulder. When he and eighteen found out she was pregnant with Marron they were overjoyed. When he found out it was a girl he about crumbled to the ground from the overwhelming sense of joy and pride.

Marron was always a daddy's girl. He never regretted moving to the city to pursue being a police officer. He was able to provide so much more for his family than at Kame house. But he missed beach life.

It was simple. Marron was still little and wanted to marry her dad when she grew up, which he thought was adorable and of course relished in. She was full of dreams. His little firefly. Now her dreams had changed. She wanted a house, a career, to be married, and have children. Potentially be away from Krillin. Maybe even in another universe.

He was silent at the table until Marron sat down next to him with Cabba in tow. Eighteen chatted him up since Krillin was uncharacteristically silent. Cabba spoke about his job. His experiences on his earth. Then he cleared his throat and Marron rubbed his hand with her thumb affectionately, Krillin didn’t miss the gesture.

"Eighteen. Krillin. I would like to ask for permission to date Marron with the intent of marrying her someday. I know that this may be a bit of a surprise for you both but we have been courting for some time and I believe that she is my life partner." He said with unwavering confidence.

"You don't ask me?"

"It is traditional in my culture to get both parent's permission." He said and quickly backtracked. "Are we on the same page?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I told you that you're my person." Marron teased and kissed his cheek with a giggle.

"Oh okay." He visibly relaxed and turned his attention back to Krillin.

"Well, honey." Eighteen said.

"I want Marron to be happy more than anything, but how will you juggle two universes? Is this sustainable or realistic?"

"I have thought about it and I would like to start living here. If they need me back home they can get me, but I want to be with her. I searched my universe for a suitable match and it was always not quite right. I feel complete with her. And I vow to honor my promise to do right by her."

Krillin observed his daughter beaming and his wife's teary eyes. He felt his own flood with tears. "Your a good man take care of my firefly."

"Oh, daddy!" Marron cried out and held her dad. "I love you." He responded by kissing the void on her face he shared with her. She lit up the world and now another man's life. But she was his firefly.


End file.
